Mi camino ninja
by pucca-hatake
Summary: pues esta historia se trata de kakashi, sakura y... bueno les dejare eso de sorpresa...espero que les guste! ONESHOT


Mi camino ninja

Un pequeño niño de 5 años y medio, pelo gris y ojos jade se adentraba en su cuarto, Sakumo hatake , primogénito del legendario ninja copia y la muy famosa ninja medico

Recordando cada instante te la pelea que acababa de presenciar

-¿por qué?-se preguntaba el pequeño "no te preocupes, yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario" no se podía olvidar de las palabras de su padre

-¿estás bien, Sakumo?-le pregunto una niña de misma edad, pelo rosa y ojos negros

-no lo sé, kanna-le contesto su gemelo-pero no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver-

-hablas de la pelea de papá con….-

-sí, así es-dijo interrumpiendo a su hermana

-¿quieres contarme que paso?-pregunto la infante subiéndose a la cama de su hermano

-lo que paso fue que….-

Flash back

Era una mañana tranquila bueno si se le puede decir así puesto que en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraba un peli plata y un peli negro discutiendo

-ya te lo dije, Kakashi, mi hijo es mejor que el tuyo!!- decía el hombre peli negro estaba vestido de un traje de jounnin

- te equivocas Sasuke, mi hijo es el mejor- decía con calma el ninja copia mientras leía su adorado libro

-no es cierto mi hijo vencerá al tuyo en cualquier pelea, igual que yo a ti-decía orgulloso

-quieres probar que es falso lo que acabas de decir?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-claro que sí!!-

-van a pelear-susurro el pequeño escondido en el bosque, que había escuchado toda la conversación

-estás listo?-dijo guardando el libro

-mas que nuca!!-

-estás seguro que no te arrepentirás después de pelear con tu querido sensei- decía un poco bromista

-para nada -

-bueno te dejare atacar primero…………sorpréndeme!!-dicho esto Sasuke hizo unos movimientos del sello correspondiente a su técnica. Sin previo aviso Sasuke bombardeo a kakashi por bolas de fuego que se dirigían rápidamente hacia él, lo cual para el no fue problema esquivarlas.

-no me dicen ninja copia por nada, Sasuke-

-no me importa estoy preparado para todo-

-en ese caso parece que tendré que utilizar esto-dijo mientras descubría el ojo izquierdo, mostrando el sharingan

Al fin la pelea se había puesto seria para los dos, pero para el infante se avía puesto emocionante y peligrosa a la vez. Había pasados unos minutos y los dos estaban cansados pero en ese instante Sasuke hizo un jutsu tan fuerte que kakashi no lo resistió y cayó de rodillas

-papá!!!-grito el niño corriendo hacia el pero no se fijo que sasuke aventó una bola de fuego

-Sakumo abajo!!-grito tapando a su hijo con su espalda provocándole un grito de dolor puesto que la bola de fuego le dio directo-estas bien?-pregunto adolorido

-sí y tú?-pregunto pero se dio cuenta de la gran quemadura que tenía el mayor

-si-dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor pero le era imposible

-pero que dices, si te ves fatal, y todo es por mi culpa!!!-dijo empezando a llorar

A kakashi le conmovió tanto su actitud del menor puesto que le recordaba tanto a su mujer cuando era joven, así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer.

-no, no es tu culpa hijo-dicho esto puso su mano en la cabeza del niño

-pero…-dijo levantando la mirada

-nada, no fue tu culpa-dijo quitándole los restos de lagrimas de sus ojos-además recuerda que yo siempre te protegeré-dijo arqueando su ojo como una sonrisa

En ese momento Sasuke fue directo así ellos para ayudarlos, lo cual para el pequeño fue una señal de miedo

-no te preocupes, yo te protegeré con mi vida, si es necesario-dijo mientras estaba siendo ayudado a pararse

Fin del flash back

-y ahora que harás?-pregunto la niña

-hacerme más fuerte-dijo decidido

-y como piensas hacerlo?-

-voy hacerme con el sharingan!!-

-que!!!, pero si tú no eres un uchiha como el tío sasuke!!-dijo sorprendida

-meda igual-dijo el niño-se que no será fácil-

-sabes qué?-dijo atrayendo la atención de su hermano-eres igual de pesado y persistente que mamá

-no importa, mi sueño se hará realidad-

-como tú digas-

-hablo enserio y para que ves que digo la verdad me tapare la cara como papá-dicho esto rasgo una tela y se la puso en la cara

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba kakashi que escucho todo

-como te dije sasuke, mi hijo es el mejor –dijo el peli plata marchándose sin antes escuchar lo un último de la conversación

-ese es mi lindo, mi camino ninja!!


End file.
